Le Feu et la Glace
by Hinaya-chan
Summary: Parce que ce n'était pas seulement mon amie que je perdais, mais toute une partie de moi qu'on m'arrachait. OS, POV Severus Rogue. Les sentiments de Severus lorsque Lily est appelée à Gryffondor par le Choixpeau.


**Résumé : Severus assiste à la Cérémonie de Répartition lors de sa première année à Poudlard et voit son amie Lily Evans rejoindre la maison Gryffondor. OS, POV Severus Rogue.**

**Ceci est ma toute première fanfiction sur l'univers de Harry Potter, il fallait bien que je m'y mette un jour :) **** J'espère que je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sortie ^^ **

**Pas de chance pour lui, c'est notre bon vieux Sev qui me sert de cobaye ! (il faut dire que je le trouve « juste » fascinant, héhé ^^)**

**J'espère que l'inspiration me viendra pour en écrire d'autres car j'aime vraiment beaucoup (beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup ^^) ce fandom. Propositions ou défis bienvenus :)**

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling bien sûr et je ne gagne pas la moindre Mornille avec mes écrits ^^ **

**Merci d'avance à tous ceux qui liront !**

**oooOOOooo**

- Gryffondor !

La décision du Choixpeau Magique résonna à mes oreilles comme un glas. Gryffondor…Lily allait à Gryffondor… Et moi à Serpentard.

Paralysé par l'angoisse et la déception, je vis Lily reposer le Choixpeau sur la chaise et se diriger vers la table des Gryffondor, qui l'accueillaient déjà à grands cris de joie. Au dernier moment, elle tourna la tête et m'adressa un regard triste. Malgré sa joie apparente, sa déception semblait au moins tout aussi grande que la mienne. Ni elle, ni moi ne connaissions personne ici. Etre dans la même maison nous aurait été d'un grand réconfort, mais il fallait croire que le destin se plaisait à contrarier nos désirs. Etrangement, j'avais le sentiment que Lily partie à Gryffondor, plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant.

Déjà j'entendais les élèves des autres maisons et même certains de mes propres comparses de Serpentard se moquer de moi, de mon allure étrange et de mon visage froid et fermé. Je n'ai rien à attendre d'eux, je le sais. J'avais appris depuis longtemps que l'amitié, la vraie, ne se résumait qu'à ce seul mot. Elle n'était qu'illusion. Tout ce qui existait dans les livres, moldus ou sorciers, tout ce ramassis de sentiments sirupeux et de serments d'amitié éternelle m'avait toujours donné la nausée. Comment pouvait-on être aussi naïf ? Comment pouvait-on croire qu'une abnégation pareille puisse exister ? L'amitié, tout comme l'amour, est trop proche de la haine pour pouvoir durer. Et que ce soit dans la communauté des sorciers ou chez les Moldus, l'être humain restait profondément égoïste et trop attaché à lui-même et à son propre bien-être pour s'occuper de celui des autres. Tôt ou tard l'illusion se dissiperait et la souffrance qui en résultait ne valait pas, à mon sens, le don de soi que l'on faisait.

Mais avec elle, pour elle, j'aurais été prêt à croire n'importe quoi. Même à l'amitié éternelle. Car Lily était la seule personne, de mon âge ou non, qui ne m'avais jamais jugé, ni sur mon apparence, ni sur ma personnalité. Elle avait accepté ma présence et au fil du temps, mon amitié, m'offrant la sienne en retour, sans la moindre hypocrisie, prenant même ma défense quand quelqu'un me faisait du mal. J'avais toujours été là pour elle, dans les bons moments comme dans les moments difficiles, et elle avait toujours été là pour moi, de la même manière. Et j'avais l'espoir que notre amitié serait toujours restée ainsi…

Mais ça, c'était avant. Avant que le Choixpeau ne décide de l'envoyer à Gryffondor. Avant qu'elle ne se dirige vers leur table, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Avant qu'elle ne me jette ce regard empli de fatalisme. Au plus profond de moi, l'amour et la colère se livraient un duel sans merci. Je refusais de croire que notre amitié puisse finir ainsi, à cause de la décision d'un vulgaire chapeau. Lily était quelqu'un de bien. Elle ne changerait jamais. Elle ne m'oublierait pas. Elle ne _pouvait pas _m'oublier, même au milieu de tous ces Gryffondor. Pas après ce que nous avions vécu et partagé ensemble.

Et pourtant tout en moi me hurlait le contraire. Pourquoi aurait-elle encore voulu de mon amitié quand les Gryffondor lui tendaient les bras ? Il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence : Lily était comme les autres, contrairement à ce que j'avais toujours voulu croire. Conditionnée par les Gryffondor, elle en viendrait à mépriser ma maison et à me mépriser moi. Une fois de plus, j'avais voulu croire que c'était possible, que quelqu'un pouvait m'apprécier véritablement et durablement, par delà les apparences et par delà l'appartenance à telle ou telle maison. Et une fois encore je m'étais trompé.

L'amour et la colère. Le feu et la glace.

Et malgré moi, quand je posais les yeux sur son visage rieur, le feu, toujours, reprenait le dessus.

Parce que j'avais désespérément besoin d'y croire…


End file.
